


Content

by TSPrincxietyTrash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, They have fun though, This is really cute, analogical - Freeform, awkward virgins, shy bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPrincxietyTrash/pseuds/TSPrincxietyTrash
Summary: Logan smiled fondly up at him, leaning up a little to press a soft kiss to his lips.“I’m really sure.  Like I said earlier, I don’t think I’m ready to go… all the way, but I want to do this with you,” Virgil nodded, brushing his fingers through Logan’s hair with the utmost care and affection.“Okay, but if you start to feel unsure or uncomfortable, tell me.  I know we’re both pretty inexperienced but, I want our first time doing this stuff together to be… good,” Virgil could feel his cheeks burning as he spoke, but he was determined for Logan to know that he meant every word.  In his twenty years of living his status as a virgin had never seemed that important and he had never cared much about his first time, until Logan came along.





	Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilversEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilversEdge/gifts).



> This fic is a (late) Christmas present for my dear friend SilversEdge (check out her AO3 and her tumblr @rptheturk, her writing is awesome) 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Silv, I hope you enjoy this unbridled fluffy analogical smut <3

“Are you really sure, Lo?” Virgil asked, his voice low and rumbling.  He was currently sitting on Logan’s bed, straddling his hips and feeling probably more turned on than he had ever been in his life.  They had been dating for almost five months now and lately the more physical side of their relationship had been getting more heated, leading them to have a discussion about their wants and their limits and also leading them to where they were now. 

Logan smiled fondly up at him, leaning up a little to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m really sure.  Like I said earlier, I don’t think I’m ready to go… all the way, but I want to do this with you,” Virgil nodded, brushing his fingers through Logan’s hair with the utmost care and affection. 

“Okay, but if you start to feel unsure or uncomfortable, tell me.  I know we’re both pretty inexperienced but, I want our first time doing this stuff together to be… good,” Virgil could feel his cheeks burning as he spoke, but he was determined for Logan to know that he meant every word.  In his twenty years of living his status as a virgin had never seemed that important and he had never cared much about his first time, until Logan came along.  Now every touch seemed like it mattered, and should be cherished. 

“Thanks, Virge, I promise I’ll tell you if I want to stop,” Logan murmured, pressing up again to kiss him a little more firmly this time, fitting his lips over Virgil’s and gripping the sides of his hoodie tighter as their mouths moved together.  Virgil sighed into the kiss, still moving his hands gently though Logan’s hair enjoying the tenderness. 

Logan hummed contentedly and carefully dragged his tongue along the seam of Virgil’s lips, slowly and silently asking for permission.  Virgil inhaled a little sharply and opened his mouth gladly, flicking his tongue out to meet Logan’s and relishing the taste and glide.

Slowly Logan slid his hands up Virgil’s sides, moving around to drag the zip of his hoodie down and then push it off his shoulders, their kiss becoming sloppy as a result.  Virgil wriggled in Logan’s lap, taking note of his excitement, and freed himself from his beloved hoodie.  As soon as his arms were free he moved to loosen Logan’s tie, breaking their kiss to pull it over Logan’s head and drop it to the ground.

“Still good?” Virgil murmured, moving to kiss along Logan’s jaw, sliding his hands down his chest as he did so. 

“God, yes,” Logan groaned, pushing his hips up into Virgil’s for the first time since they had started.  He gasped as his body reacted both to the physical closeness and to Logan’s words, the sound of his voice.  He was hard already.  God, he wanted Logan so badly. 

He returned to kissing Logan deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth at once as he attempted to undo the buttons of his shirt as quickly as he could, fumbling as his hands shook with anticipation and nerves.  At the same time Logan slipped his hands under Virgil’s shirt, trailing his fingers softly over his stomach and around to his back, caressing the skin and inching his shirt higher and higher. 

“Can I take this off?” he asked, his voice strained and Virgil almost groaned at the sound of it

“ _Please_ ,” as he spoke Virgil pulled back to finish undoing Logan’s shirt properly, pushing it off his shoulders at once.  A moment later he was lifting his arms as Logan pulled his shirt up and over his head, discarding it and immediately kissing down Virgil’s neck and over his shoulders causing him to shiver at the sensation. 

Logan continued kissing his way down until his lips found Virgil’s nipple.  He glanced up, seemingly checking that what he was about to do was okay.  Virgil nodded slightly as he gazed into those beautiful intense eyes before he gasped as Logan’s mouth closed over his nipple, his tongue teasing the bud, running over it _ever_ so slowly with the lightest of touches. 

“Oh my god, Lo, I need you!” he gasped, dragging his hands down Logan’s back, his nails scraping slightly as he went.  Logan moved his tongue more firmly against him in response, moving his hand slowly, almost hesitantly to Virgil’s waistband, tugging a little before he undid his jeans and began dragging them down as best he could with one hand.  Virgil moved to help him, lifting himself up and away from Logan to push them down and off, leaving him only in his boxer-briefs, the outline of his aching erection causing him to flush in equal parts embarrassment and arousal.

“S’not fair, yours are still on…” he mumbled.  Logan smirked, his expression almost cocky as he slipped his hands into his own waistband and began to pull, leaving himself in a similar position to Virgil with the outline of his cock exposed.  Virgil felt his mouth go dry as he took in the sight, Logan blushing but clearly very turned on, his cock hard and aching and that knowing little smile on his face.  Virgil wanted nothing more than to make him feel good.

Logan was looking at him intently now, his eyes roaming over his body, taking him in.  He almost shivered being looked at like that, feeling goosebumps rise up his arms.

“You’re beautiful, Virge,” he murmured, reaching out and touching his cheek, so gently, and Virgil did shiver then.

“So are you,” he almost whispered back.  And then they were kissing again, hot and hard and unyielding now with a sense of urgency as their feelings and their desires burned within them, itching to get out.  All at once their hands were everywhere, running over chests and backs, pulling at hair, brushing along thighs, dangerously close to where they so desperately wanted to touch and be touched. 

“I want you, I want you so bad,” Virgil moaned, kissing Logan’s neck and then biting while he simultaneously pulled his hair.

“Want you too, please!” Logan’s voice was high and whiney and oh god, Virgil was pretty sure he was in love with him at this stage, though now was certainly not the time to say it. 

“Can I take these off?” he gasped, pawing at Logan’s boxers and pulling them down when he nodded enthusiastically.  A moment later Logan was doing the same to Virgil, pulling his underwear down and off and then they were both naked together for the first time, taking one another in silently for a moment before Virgil felt a strong blush creeping up his neck.

“I’m not sure what to do now…” he confessed, his voice sounding tiny and weak in his own ears.  But then Logan was cupping his cheek so gently, encouraging him to look up and smiling at him his eyes full of kindness.

“Nor am I, let’s just do whatever makes us feel good,” he reassured, his hand sliding round to the back of Virgil’s neck and pulling him in for a tender kiss.  Virgil sighed into it, allowing himself to relax as they continued kissing, moving to lie down with Logan on his back and Virgil on top of him, supporting himself with his legs either side of Logan’s hips and his hands pressing into the bedsheets by Logan’s head.  He pulled back to look into those wonderfully deep eyes, so full of curiosity.  His look was met with a tender smile before Logan reached to the side and took the small bottle of lube they had placed on the nightstand before beginning.

“I’m going to put some on my hand and then stroke both of us, okay?” he said, his tone calm and clinical but Virgil’s cock twitched at the sound of it, leaking a little pre-cum.  He nodded and a moment later Logan’s cool, slick hand was wrapping around both of them, squeezing a little and god, this was how Virgil was going to die, he was sure of it.  It felt so, so good to be so close to him, to feel so utterly connected to him in this way, his head was spinning, he could hardly think. 

“I’m going to move, okay?” he heard Logan’s voice through the haze of his arousal

“Please, Logan, _Please_!” he begged, almost shaking with the effort of staying still. 

Slowly he began to move his hand up and down and Virgil was in heaven.  It was utter bliss, the slick slide, the two of them moving together, Logan beneath him, moaning with his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. 

They continued to move together, moaning and kissing as Logan picked up speed, squeezing a little tighter and twisting his wrist a little each time he reached the heads of their cocks. Virgil could feel his pleasure building, everything in his body and mind narrowing to the sensation of Logan beneath him, their cocks and bodies moving together everything was Logan, Logan, Logan.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop!” he almost shouted, panting with the effort of holding himself up, his hips moving faster unconsciously, seeking out more of that delicious friction.

“Cum with me, Virge!” Logan’s voice was rough and deep like Virgil had never heard it and he was so dazed with pleasure and arousal and love his reaction was almost instantaneous, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train as he spilled over Logan’s hand and onto their stomachs.  Seconds later Logan was moaning low in his throat as he came too, shaking a little beneath him. 

Virgil committed his face to memory, so relaxed and pleasured, it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.  When he finished coming Virgil leant down and kissed him slowly before resting their foreheads together, relishing in the warm glow of the feeling of togetherness and deep connection.

They stayed as they were for a few long moments, the mix of cum and lube cooling on their skin as they both panted, coming down from their highs and staring into one another’s eyes and marvelling at what they had just shared. 

Later they would clean each other up and share more kisses, lazy and hazy with exhaustion and love.  They would smile at each other with tired happy eyes when Logan would give Virgil spare pyjama bottoms that would be much to small and then they would giggle as they fell back onto the bed together, this time crawling under the covers and snuggling close together, basking in each other’s warmth.  And he would be nervous and maybe it would be too soon but Virgil would feel the glow so deeply under his skin that as they began to drift off he would mumble

“G’night, Lo.  Love you,” and Logan’s breath would hitch for a moment before he would draw Virgil even closer to his chest, kiss his head so tenderly and then he would whisper back, in the quietest voice Virgil had ever heard in his life

“I love you too, Virge.”

And both of them would drift off to sleep, surrounded by safety and warmth, and so in love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.
> 
> Analogical has the word Anal in it and some days that's all I can think about.


End file.
